Days and Directions of Synthing
Category:Guides Synthing Success Through Days and Directions rev .99 May 16, 2006 Guide completed rev 1.5 June 28, 2006 Satisfaction and Submission. rev 2.0 April 2, 2008 Adjustments to HTML code, Added Notes for 60+, General Layout, and Grammar, I been very Lazy!! Disclaimer: I AM A FIRM BELIEVER IN THE DIRECTIONAL SYNTHING. Thx to everyone in my LS's "Earthmovers" "SoulSociety" and "RowdyDragons" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- I. Welcome to my First guide For Final Fantasy XI. I was doing a lot of research on the Crafting Skills and the Crystals used. I had heard that the Crystals were affected by the days of the week and the directions you face. Through many trials and many more lost crystals, I found out the days and direction needed for the Success or Skill ups for the use of certain crystals. Here are my Findings, I hope they help everyone. The Days go in the order of: Lightsday, Darksday, Firesday, Earthsday, Watersday, Windsday, Icesday, Lightningsday. II. Here is a somewhat brief explanation of: "What crystal/on what day": Lightsday= Light crystals, Other Crystals- Good Day for success Darksday= Dark crystals, Other Crystals- Success rate is down, Good for HQ chances <--{Rumor} Firesday= Fire crystals, Water(strong)- Better success, Ice (weak)- Better Skill ups Icesday= Ice crystals, Fire(strong)- Better success, Wind (weak)- Better Skill ups Windsday= Wind crystals, Ice(strong)- Better success, Earth (weak)- Better Skill ups Earthsday= Earth crystals, Wind(strong)- Better success, Lightning(weak)- Better Skill ups Watersday= Water crystals, Lightning(strong)- Better success, Fire(weak)- Better Skills ups Lightningsday= Lightning crystals, Earth(strong)- Better success, Water(weak)- Better Skill ups The only exception I have found is the Light and Dark Crystals. They have their own issues with each other. The HQ rates I have not tested yet but Rumor. I repeat "RUMOR" has that the weak crystal has a good HQ chance. I have not tested it and I repeat it is a "RUMOR". Now When combined with facing the right directions, success or skills ups are easier. Many of you, also, have heard that facing certain directions will help with Synthing. III. Directions in Synthing. I have tested and checked with the Star Chart (in game). I found out that these directions are accurate and I face the way I need for success or skill ups. Again I am saying I have not tested for the HQ rate when using the weak crystals. Now what Direction to face for what Crystal: Direction Constellation (Element) = Crystal North Odin (Dark)= Dark- For better success, Light(weak)- For better chance on Skill ups Northeast Alexander (Light)= Light- For better success, and Dark(weak)- For better chance on Skill ups Now we get complicated...... East Shiva (Ice)= Ice- Better success rate, Fire(strong)- Greater success rate, Wind(weak)- For better Skill ups Southeast Garuda (Wind)= Wind- Better success rate, Ice(strong)- Greater success rate, Earth(weak)- For better skill ups South] Titan (Earth)= Earth- Better success rate, Wind(strong)- Greater success rate, Lightning(weak)- For better skill ups Southwest Ramuh (Lightning)= Lightning- Better success rate, Earth(strong)- Greater success rate, Water(weak)- Better skill ups West Leviathan (Water)= Water- For better success, Lightning(strong)- Greater success, Fire(weak)- For better skill ups Northwest Ifrit (Fire)= Fire- for better success, Water(strong)= greater success, Ice(weak)=for better skill ups I do hope this helps many of you become better craftsman to be the best you can for the sake of success and prices. IV. A Quick Note on Sub-crafts: The sub-crafts do level. The sub-craft that is needed, just means that if your sub-craft is leveled that your success rate improves on top of crystals and directions your facing. I was doing Simple Beds a lv20 cap in Wood, and a sub cap of cloth lv11. I took my cloth from lv 2 to lv 4 just with the beds. As with Power Bows, They require a sub of Bonecraft lv 8. My Bonecraft lv was 2. I was failing on them, even though my Woodworking was 31, and The Power bows wood lv caps at 28. I also took my Smithing from lv 4 to 6 making spears, a wood cap of 31. Smithing was 12 thanks to Bronze Sheets and Scales to lv 10, and Tin ingot to 15. V. Craft Timer Site Long After I had this Guide submitted, I found a Great Site with a Craft Timer. I Didn't Make It, but the Creator was very good and I do recommend the Site to get started with. http://ffxi.lokyst.net/index.html This Timer it is very good and accurate. VI. Tips On Quick Crafting Skill-ups The best and quickest way to get Skills that I found and used to lv 60 Woodworking, Talk to certain Guild Personnel. Their Recipes they offer actually skill-up quicker than others, but a lower percent of success (the Trade-off). Anyhow you can Sell these Items on AH and wait for them to sell, or sell to guild for little higher than a Shop NPC prices. {Edit}: In speaking with Many LS Members Crafting past 60, They spoke with the Guild Personnel, Whom give the Advanced support and Recipes. It is not real advisable to speak with these Personnel Prior to 60. The Recipes are a Higher Degree than the Others. Ex. Speak with Ulycile and get a Recipe that is 6-9 levels above, rather than Amarefice's Recipes of 3-5 levels above your current skill. The Guild Personnel are as follows: Alchemy: Titus (60+: Azima) Bonecraft: Ronana (60+: Lih Pituu) Smithing in Sand'Oria: Pinok-Morok (60+: Greubaque) Smithing in Bastok: Hugues (60+: Wise Owl) Goldsmithing: Wulfnoth (60+: Fatimah) Woodworking: Amarefice (60+: Ulycille) Clothcrafting: Nikkoko (60+: Terude-Harude) Leathercraft: Kipopo (60+: Orechiniel) Cooking: Jacodau (60+: Kipo-Opo) *Fishing levels differently than the other crafts. It will be excluded until I understand it better.* Also if you are not in a town with your guild or if you do not want to use their recipes, I suggest doing Synths that are 2 lvls above your current Craft level, ex. if your craft is Woodworking lv 4 do a Synth with a level cap of 6 such as Maple Wand (Maple Lumber + Chocobo Feather and a Wind crystal) and I suggest a printed list of recipes for your craft. As stated Above, If you are 60+ I would advise doing crafts that are 4-6 levels above your current skill. VII. Last Notes: I will update my guide as the new info is tested and proven if anyone would like to send information I will test it and you will receive credit for it in future revisions. {EDIT}: I have Spoken with many LS members who have been Crafting past 60, My guide is Fairly accurate pre-60, but there after 60 there is a harder Skill Curve. When choosing a Recipe speak with the Advanced-Support Guild Personal then choose the cheapest choice and then get the Advanced Support. {NOTE}: There will always be a chance at a failed synth. A 100+3 woodworking with Advanced Support, doing a Lv1 Maple Lumber synth can fail. The Failure Rate for something like that is around ~1% or less but is always there. Any Questions or "Constructive Comments" send them to nosferatu69692001 at hotmail dot com Title the E-Mail "Your Guide, (Question or Comment)" I will not accept any E-mails with attachments, and do not add me to your buddy list. I started Crafting in March '06 and wrote this guide in May'06. As of June 29, 2006. My Craft Levels were: Woodworking lv 60 Smithing lv 50 Alchemy lv 50 Cooking lv 50 Goldsmithing lv 50 Clothcraft lv 20 Leathercraft lv 18 Bonecraft lv 18 Fishing lv 5 As of the addition to Wiki here. I haven't really Crafted since June of 07, and have been leveling and Found Besieged, very Fun. My Levels as of now are: Woodworking lv 61 Smithing lv 60 Alchemy lv 60 Cooking lv 60 Goldsmithing lv 50 Clothcraft lv 42 Leathercraft lv 60 Bonecraft lv 38 Fishing lv 14